Johnny 13 Mob
The Johnny 13 Mob was founded by wild meerkats Kitty, Dani, Kat, Kenny, Misty, Grace, Mary Pat and two rovers from the Embers Mob named Danny and Peter. A wild rover named Johnny joined the group and became the dominant male. Kitty won female dominance and Johnny became dominant male but he was over thrown by Danny but he was later overthrown by Peter. The group has been growing since their formation. Dominant Pair When the group was found, wild female Kitty had already taken the role of dominant female. Kitty then got radio collared to track their movements. Then a wild male named Johnny took role of dominant male after he joined the group. He held dominance for a month than was over thrown by Danny. Danny than held dominance for a year and then was over thrown by Peter. Kitty and Peter lead the group now. Current Members The Johnny 13 have 17 members as of January 2011. Kitty (VJHF002) Dominant Female ''' Peter (VEMM015) '''Dominant Male Misty (VJHF004) Danny (VEMM012) Mary Pat (VJHF006) Grace (VJHF009) Mickey (VJHM010) Lady Day (VJHF011) Bindi (VJHF012) Leslie (VJHF014) Kember (VJHM015) Karla (VJHF016) Gacy (VJHM017) Tyler (VJHM018) Caylee (VJHF019) Mabelle VJHF020 Copper (VJHF021) VJHP022 VJHP023 VJHP024 VJHP025 All Known Members Kitty (VJHF002) Johnny (VJHM001) Danny (VEMM012) Dani (VJHF003) Misty (VJHF004) Peter (VEMM015) Kenny (VJHM005) Mary Pat (VJHF006) Kat (VJHF008) Grace (VJHF009) Mickey (VJHM010) Lady Day(VJHF011) Bindi (VJHF012) Kite (VJHM013) Lesile (VJHF014) Kember (VJHM015) Karla (VJHF016) Gacy (VJHM017) Tyler (VJHM018) Caylee (VJHF019) Mabelle (VJHF020) Copper (VJHF021) VJHP022 VJHP023 VJHP024 VJHP025 Rivals Johnny 13's main rivals are the Embers Mob and the Nightshade. The othe rivals are the Cobras Mob History October 2010: The Johnny 13 Mob formed by Kitty, Johnny, Dani, Misty, Kenny, May Pat, Kat and Grace, and Ember males Danny and Peter. Kitty and Johnny took the dominant positions. Dani, Misty and Kitty were all pregnant. Dani lost her litter, Kitty gave birth to Mickey, Lady Day, Bindi and Kite. November 2010: '''Dani rejoined the group but she was evicted by Kitty along with Kat. They left the group and formed the Nightshade. Johnny lost dominance to Danny. Johnny left the group and joined the Embers. Grace was seen mating with Lance from the Cobras. '''December 2010: '''Grace was pregnant. Kenny went roving. One encounter with Nightshade. Kite was predated. '''January 2011: Grace gave birth to Lesile , Kember , Karla and Gacy February 2011: Kitty was pregnant , She evicted Misty and Mary Pat.The group went on a burrow raid at the Embers breeding burrow and killed two pups. March 2011: Kitty gave birth to Tyler, Caylee, Mabelle and Copper. Misty and Mary Pat rejoined the group. Kenny went roving at the Embers. April 2011: Peter and Kenny went roving at the Cobras May 2011: One encounter with Nightshade. June 2011: Kitty was seen mating with Sammy from the Cobras July 2011: Kitty was pregnant. August 2011: Kitty gave birth but lost the litter. September 2011: Kenny went roving at the Embers. October 2011: The group moved to a new burrow 4 miles away. November 2011: One encounter with Nightshade. Danny was overthrown by Peter. The group encounted Cobras. December 2011: Kenny left the group. January 2012: Mickey went roving for the first time. Febuary 2012: Kitty was pregnant. She evicted Grace, Misty and Mary Pat March 2012: Kitty gave birth to two pups. The three evicted females returned to the group. April 2012: Danny attacked Peter but lost. One encounter with Cobras. May 2012: Danny went roving. June 2012: Danny attacked Peter again but lost. July 2012: The group encountered Nightshade once. August 2012: Danny went roving. September 2012: Coming soon Groups Johnny 13 Helped Form Nightshade Mob was formed by two evicted Johnny 13 females and 4 rovers. Two from the Kool Kats Spots and Double Stack and two embers males Austin and Benny. Dani and Spots currently lead the Nightshades. Meerkat Diaries The '''Johnny 13 Mob '''was feactured as the main characters of Meerkat Diaries. The show follows the ups and downs of the meerkats lives. Category:Meerkat Mobs